The present invention relates to a gas sensor.
There has been a gas sensor adapted to detect a specific gas component such as nitrogen oxide (NOx) or oxygen, or adapted to measure a concentration of the specific gas component. As such a gas sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,190 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9(1997)-288085 discloses a previously-proposed gas sensor. In this technique, an oxygen pumping cell for adjusting oxygen concentration within a detection chamber (gas chamber) is controlled by way of feedback control on the basis of signals derived from a cell (oxygen-concentration sensing cell) for detecting the oxygen concentration within the detection chamber.